


-

by ShibuyaRiver



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibuyaRiver/pseuds/ShibuyaRiver





	-

刀刃从木马的胸口退出来的时候，海马濑人碧蓝的瞳仁在瞪大的眼眶中缩小了。代替被胶布封得严严实实的嘴巴，他的喉咙深处传来野兽般的嘶吼声。

“真可怜呀，海马社长，这下子青眼和弟弟都没有了。”

我松开抓着木马的手，敷衍了事地擦了擦刀子。地上散落的青眼白龙碎片，连同曾经被他们兄弟相互宝贝般挂在脖子上的照片，都逐渐被汩汩流淌的鲜血染红。

数步之外，双腿在关节处被绑起、双手也用铁链牢牢固定在背后而不得不匍匐在地的海马濑人奋力抬起身，眼中燃烧着业火一般的狂怒。如果他现在行动自由，大概立刻就会把我杀了吧。

“不愧是社长，哪怕什么都失去了，还是一脸不服输的样子嘛。”

我走近他，抬起脚将那颗傲慢的脑袋踩回地面，然后缓缓地转动脚踝。随着那头漂亮的栗色头发在我脚下被弄脏弄乱，一阵阵难以自抑的畅快潮涌般从下腹侵袭而来，漫过胃和心脏，化作某种类似于喜悦的声响溢出——我就这样错乱地狂笑起来。

平日的立场全然逆转，素来是大笑着的那个人只是愤恨地咬紧牙关。

“哈——”

稍稍克制住自己，我重新站稳。他再次抬起头，恶狠狠的目光毫无缓和的迹象。哪怕在这种状况下他也没有任何示弱的表现。

所以我才喜欢你呀，海马社长。

我蹲下身，直视那双眼睛。

宝石蓝色——刘海之间隐约可见英气的眉毛——清秀的下颌线条延伸到阴影中——然后再次显现出来，仿佛摇曳着引诱着低语着回响着的颈部和锁骨——

我——伸手掐住他的脖子。

这个动作本身就足够令人沉醉。指尖所感受到两侧动脉的次次搏动、虎口处则是咽喉无意义重复着的吞咽动作和喉结艰难的上下滚动。这脆弱的、白玉般的脖颈，只要稍稍用力——

那种切实地将他的——将海马濑人的生命掌握在手中的触感。

他愤怒的表情很快就被窒息压倒性的痛苦取代，尖锐的眼神也开始涣散，生理性的泪水逐渐涌上来，那片宝石蓝色随之晕染开来。他开始摇着头发出苦闷的呜咽声，胸腔激烈而毫无节律地起伏。

我努力控制因兴奋而急促的呼吸，目光和手指都在贪恋地舔舐着他的痛苦，直到他的整个身体如同缺水的鱼一样翻腾，被绑在一起的双腿抽搐着来回乱蹬。

我依依不舍地松开手，顺着那优美的颈部线条上移，揭开了此前一直封住他声音的胶布。

他大口大口地喘着气，像是要呕吐一般剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“你这卑鄙的混蛋....！”

“卑鄙？不对吧，我可是堂堂正正地在决斗中赢了你啊，海马社长。败犬被主人随意玩弄不是理所当然的吗。”

海马咬牙切齿。他完全不知道自己这屈辱的表情有多么令人心动。

无可避免地，我觉得自己的某一部分开始发热。

我站起身来。

“放心吧社长，你弟弟还没有死呢。”

我悠然踱到木马身边，拽着领子把他拎了起来。昏迷不醒的男孩嘴唇还在无意识地翕动，与熟睡时的喃喃并无两样。

海马的眼睛里闪过一道光。

“我可是好心避开了要害，虽然看上去流了不少血，其实叫救护车还来得及哦？当然——”

没等我说完他就急不可耐地低吼出声：“救木马，让我做什么都可以。”

我带着被打断的不快撇过头斜睨他。相信他足够聪明到领会我的意思。

他愣了数秒，显然是忍耐着咒骂的冲动梗着脖子僵持片刻，最终还是不甘地低下头。

——求求你。

说出了这样的话。

我——再一次笑出声来。

“呐社长，有没有人跟你说过其实你挺好看的？”

我松开手，任由男孩重新跌落地面，边取出刚刚使用过的刀子边回到他的身边。

“恰巧我也很有兴趣啊——”

稍微费了点力气，我把他那件贴身的黑色高领割破挑开。就算不借助修身的白色大衣，海马濑人的身体看起来依然颀长高挑，十六岁的胴体光滑洁白，有一种少年未熟的诱惑。

我抚摸他的背部。凛然的肩胛线条和肌肉轮廓，沿着中央的凹陷一路摸下去能感受到骨节分明的脊柱。

“可惜我没有鞭子之类的东西……这么好看的背真是浪费了啊。”

我发自内心地惋惜。

想象着鞭打之后可能留下的痕迹，我模拟那个样子用刀刃割开他的皮肤。血从伤口渗了出来，覆盖了刀刃上尚未擦干净、已经开始干涸的血液。

他的唇齿间发出倒抽冷气的嘶声。

和自己深爱的弟弟的血交融在一起，你也应该开心不是嘛。

我这么说。而他则回我以愤恨的怒视。

我享受着那无言的怒火，继续在他背上刻画着，同时把另一只手绕到他的身下，轻轻地握住那个器官。

他条件反射地哆嗦了一下，身体也随之僵硬。但是他并没有反抗，而是妥协地放松了身体。

这很好。如果他需要再次被木马的性命提醒一遍，我会失望。

我耐心地抚弄他，用指尖摩挲着渐渐湿润的顶端。很快他就低喘着弓起了背，皮肤开始泛起淡淡的粉色。

这时我有些惊奇地意识到，尽管他的确表现出了强烈的反感——这与其说针对我此时此刻的行为不如说针对我本人——却并不显得格外别扭或手足无措。相反，他那清瘦且柔韧的腰身，虽说看似不情不愿，但确实在迎合着我。

“没想到，你似乎对这种事挺熟的嘛，海马——啊，我都忘了，你是海马刚三郎的领养来的孩子嘛。那么，难道这种事情从小时侯开始就在做了吗？”

“闭……嘴……！”

他的脸扭曲了。真是好懂。

“啊哈。明明是个小孩却那么容易地得到了各家的资金和股份，也是因为用身体去讨好的吗？”

“我才不会做那种——”

是啊，你不会。你可是海马濑人。

我附和着，并不打算给他说完的机会，伸手将准备好的道具塞进他的口腔。

呜——

被突然呛到而咳了一下，大概是想起了弟弟，他没有再做多余的抵抗，上下移动着头颅一点点濡湿那个物体。这种金属制的玩具周身圆滑，长度和直径都并不特别过分，对于一心要救弟弟的他而言实在是没什么可抱怨的了吧。

手脚都被牢牢禁锢、衣衫不整、背后遍布伤痕、下体被另一个男人玩弄、口中吞吐着柱状物体、透明的津液不受控制地从嘴角流出——

即便身处如此淫靡的画面之中，他也不给人丝毫卑下或任人摆布之感。那双眼睛也是，虽然因巨大的耻辱而缺乏平时狂傲的气势，但是依旧坚不可摧。

仅仅只看着他这幅模样就令我胀痛不已。

我多少有些迫不及待地把那个玩具从他的口中抽出来，确认得到了足够的润滑，然后将它向他身后隐秘的洞穴塞去。这个过程因为并拢在一起的双腿而有点困难，幸而他有幼时的经验，才得以顺利将整个玩具纳入体内。从头到尾他都紧紧咬着牙，除了些许难以分辨的闷哼外没有发出一丝声音。

——不愿示弱是很好，但是一直忍着不仅难受，而且很耗费体力不是么。

我调侃他。

“用不着你来说——”

他仍然嘴硬，但气息显然已经紊乱。他的腰肢为了适应体内的异物而微微扭动，穴口也一张一合，看上去倒像是在渴求什么。

揣摩着他的状况，我姑且把藏在口袋里的开关打到中档。

“就算是这样你也受不了吧。”

呃、啊……啊啊啊——

终于，从他口中泄露出一长串无法抑制的呻吟。

内部受到震荡和微弱电流的刺激，外部的器官也仍然被我捉弄着，哪怕他死命闭着眼睛、拼尽全力克制着生理反应，将将一分钟过去身体就已经完全拱成了弓形，不由自主地颤抖、痉挛起来。背后的伤口在来回的屈折拉伸下裂开，再次渗出鲜血——这种细密的疼痛在他而言，大概只能变成快感的一部分了吧？

我等待着，在他就要到达顶点之时迅速地摸过刚才放在一边的刀，用力捅下去——

——只是穿透了他交叠于背后的手臂而已，无伤大体。

突如其来的剧痛让毫无防备的他惨叫一声，额头上冷汗涔涔，勃起的部位也萎靡下去。

——还不是时候呢，海马社长。

缓和着自己的呼吸，他察觉到我起身走开，努力抬起头。

“已经……可以了吧……木马他……”

“啊啊。”我心领神会地点点头，“我这就打电话叫救护车——”

我绕到他身后目不能及的地方，拎起从一开始就在那里摆放着的桶装汽油，然后回到他的视野中。

“——怎么可能呢。”

我刻意用刚好能被他听见的声音这样说，同时慢慢拧开塑料桶的盖子，将其中的液体一滴不剩地泼在了昏迷不醒的少年身上。

闻到那股刺激性气味，海马的脸色瞬间变得苍白。

“你该不会——！”

——没错，就是你想的那样啊。

这么回答着，我从衣服内袋取出打火机，为他看清楚了那是什么东西时惊惶万分的神情而心动得难以自持。

然后点着了火。

“住手！！！”

锁链喀喀作响的声音、衣服在地上窸窣摩擦的声音、像是要将喉咙撕裂一般用尽全力嘶吼的声音。

——我嗤笑着，抬手将火苗抛出。

伴随着火焰升腾而起时爆裂和人体被烧灼时散发的焦臭，黑发男孩在数秒之后溘然醒转，随即——

好痛——好痛啊，哥哥——！！！

——发出了这样撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“木马！木马！！！”

海马歇斯底里地用嘶哑的嗓音回应着。根本顾不上再看我一眼，他就像是彻底抛弃了什么尊严和骄傲，近乎绝望地挪动着身体，徒劳地想要接近弟弟的身边。那样奋力扭动着前行的样子正如同蠕虫一般渺小又可怜。

我注视着他，觉得炽热得快要炸裂了。

于是轻轻地——将某个控制器的开关推到了最大。

刹那间他犹如被冻结似的僵在原处，张着嘴发不出声音。这一刻的寂静让他体内的那个玩意发出的震动声和电流声格外鲜明。

那一刻过去之后，他就像风暴中的枯叶、抑或是扑入蛛网的飞虫振翅一般剧烈地战栗起来。方才还只是稍稍肿胀的下体迅速挺立了。

不要轻易使用——我在拿到这个玩具时被做了如此的说明。激烈的震动和数秒一次的强电流一不小心就能轻易把人击溃。

确实是最适合此时此刻的东西。

他痛苦地皱紧眉头，脸上的表情扭曲到了极点。不止是脸——腰、背、手指，他身上的每一块肌肉都不受控制地痉挛着，神智也已经完全被倒错的官感夺走，只能全凭本能地疯狂地挣扎，一时间让我产生了铁链随时会被挣碎的错觉。夹杂着被电流击中时的嘶喊，他的呻吟声越来越高亢，最终和烈火焚身的弟弟一起发出了全然不像人类的悲鸣。

——那双宝石蓝色的眼睛里有什么东西碎裂了。

随着火焰逐渐熄灭，一切再次回归平静。

海马濑人一动不动地匍匐在地上，身下是一小滩污浊的白色液体。在那数步之外，木马已经没了最后的声息。

我压抑着心中的狂喜，走近他弯下腰来。

“眼看着亲生弟弟被活活烧死居然还就这么高潮了，海马社长还真是淫乱啊。”

他没有回答。

被凌乱的刘海遮住的黯淡双眸无力地大睁着，死死地盯着那具小小的炭黑色尸骸。脸颊上还残留着泪水的痕迹。就算随意踢踩他的头颅、胸膛或腹部，也如死去一样毫无反应。一声不吭的他看上去就像一具关节被拆散砸碎了的白瓷人偶。

但他毕竟是海马濑人，稍微过一阵子大概就会恢复那副倨傲而死不低头的样子了吧？

我如此揣测着，怀抱着十二分的期待与爱意，俯身进入了他。


End file.
